Prior to this invention, the total number of strokes of a press was observed, counted and then, via a look-up chart, converted to an equivalent total volume of product produced. This procedure was considered inconvenient, inefficient and error-afflicted. What was desired was a direct and automatic display of, inter alia, the total number of strokes completed by the press, the operating speed of the press, and the total amount of product produced. In addition it was desired that the relevant information be readily available for inspection by an operator.